Fruit Salad
by Princess Schatje Dreamer
Summary: Cloud teases Zack with various fruit. Oddness, insanity, smut. Swearing too. For SarissaDiablo and my Momonster - with lots of yummy yaoi love.


Momo, I love you. This is for you - and an attempt to get SarrisaDiablo to laugh at us. Also, it was write this or read that fic you recommended. Do not get angry at me for that, please *pouts* Here I am, slaving away...

I also apologise for the fact that this story doesn't make sense. I blame Momo _entirely _for that.

Hope you like :3 And that's all of you readers, not just them two. :D

Oh and swearing and a Smut Warning! XD

**~*&*~**

"Cloud! !~"

The young cadet barely knew what was going on, he certainly had no time to prepare himself for it, at any rate. Out of nowhere he was glomped by an over excitable First Class SOLDIER. The one, the only Zack Fair.

The only problem is, that despite Cloud being a Third Class and having some mako treatments, he was still bowled over by his superior. An interesting thing to note also with such an... interesting and exuberant attack, is the large crater that is left behind - how it happens, the mind boggles. But happen it does.

The poor blond cadet was in a crater, covered by an overly affectionate human - more akin to a puppy or some cub, and being cuddled like a favored toy.

Sadly, it was just another day for Third Class Cloud Strife - especially when he dated the affectionate SOLDIER in question. It just meant that Cloud was _really _good at falling.

"Zaaaaaaack." Cloud tried to wriggle free, but all he succeeded in doing was to make the hyper SOLDIER tighten his grip, and start to nuzzle his hair. "Zack, please stop. I have to get up to the apartment so I can shower."

Cloud could almost hear Zack's ears prick up, and has to stop his instinctive shiver. Oh dear. He had caught Zack's attention now...

Zack seemed to literally _purr _as he moved to nuzzle his lover's neck, kissing and nipping the sensitive skin there as he mumbled, "Bet I can make you need to shower again... many many times, tonight, Spike."

"I wont be letting you so much as touch me if you don't let me up now." Feeling Zack's grin he added, "I'm serious, Zack. I need to get back to the apartment." Why, he refused to say, but with Zack's current position he would have no doubt - Cloud had a 'little problem' that needed remedying, preferably by the man-meat covering him.

Zack withdrew a little, just enough for Cloud to see his wink. "You go do that, Spike. I need to talk to the General for a few moments and then I'll meet you home, 'k?"

Suddenly wary, Cloud could only nod. Despite all it sounded like idle chit-chat, it was actually an order. And Cloud knew that he would like the results of following _this _order.

**~*&*~**

Cloud made his way towards the shower, and decided that despite how he loved the times he and Zack showered together, he didn't feel like one such instance today.

Oh no, today he wanted it to be far less controlled and refined. He wanted to bring out Zack's predatory side. The best way?

Why teasing him relentlessly, of course.

Deciding to start right away in preparing for this - one never knew when the General would loose patience with Zack, after all - Cloud went into their bedroom first and retrieved a couple of necessities in a bedside draw, and then moved on to finally have his shower.

The smile he wore as he made his way through the apartment promised painful pleasure, and was definitely on the scheming side.

**~*&*~**

Zack entered the apartment and looked around, trying to figure out where Cloud was. Bedroom? No. Bathroom? Zack paused, No. Not in the living area, and that left...

Zack moved towards the kitchen, peering around the corner to see what his little lover was doing. The scene itself was normal - Cloud swaying slightly as he prepared _something_, it was then he noticed that Cloud has a selection of fruits before him - a coconut, mango's, banana's, strawberry's, a couple of fresh cherries, oranges, and an assortment of different coloured apples.

Cloud had most of the apples and oranges cut up in a large bowel, and seemed to be working on opening the coconut while humming a little tune. It was short, it was repetitive, and it made Zack wonder just how mentally stable his little blond lover was. Seeming to finish with the coconut he held, he sung; "Up your butt with a coconut!~"

"What. The. Fuck?"

Cloud spun around, surprise etched onto his features which were flushing a darker pink as every second went by. "Um, Zack." He squeaked and cleared his throat and started again. "I didn't hear you come in."

Raising an eyebrow he retorted with a short and succinct reply, "Obviously."

Cloud flushed a little darker before spinning on his heel to get back to what he was doing. Minus the humming and singing.

Zack just continued to watch his lover, completely forgetting that he had planned to ravish him the very instant he entered and found his prey. Several minutes passed this way; Cloud studiously continuing working with the fruit, and Zack wondering when Cloud had suddenly become the one with questionable sanity.

**~*&*~**

Cloud, for his part, knew that he was confusing Zack. He had no explicit purpose in all of this, he just wanted Zack to focus on something - _anything _- other than on the arousal he was feeling. Normally Zack knew straight away as soon as he was even a little horny, and Cloud personally believed that it was because Zack was always ready for a little nooky, and had a sense especially tuned for such things. But Cloud _did _have a purpose - he was creating a fruit salad. The bowels they'd eat the salad out of was to be the coconut skins, and he was saving a handful of cherries and a couple of banana's for a specific reason. Hopefully he'd remember to use them when - _if _things continued to go his way.

He shifted in anticipation, and barely managed to contain the shiver that tried to make its way down his spine. '_I best hurry up here...'_

"Hey, Zack?" Cloud asked. Hearing a grunt in acknowledgment, he continued. "Do you want me to cut off the 'eyes' the strawberry's have? Cause I still don't get what you have about th-"

"They are evil. They are! The little eyes covering the entire other-wise delicious fruit. Watching. Always watching..."

".... You mean the _seeds_, not the eyes."

"No. I _mean _the eyes."

".... So was that a yes to getting rid of them?" Seeing Zack nod his assent Cloud continued cutting up the last remaining fruit. Coming to the banana's. Cloud peeled one and turned, so that he was facing Zack full on and bit gently on the tip of the off-white fruit. Seeing the way Zack straightened and his eyes flared always managed to get Cloud's own body tingling. Swallowing his bite, Cloud asked another question. "Want some, banana's, Zack?" Zack nodded slowly, his eyes riveted to Cloud's pink lips. Licking the top one, just a quick flash of tongue, Cloud turned to the counter and sliced the banana to add to the bowels quickly becoming full of fruit. Within moments he was done, and all that was left was.... Cherries and mango's. Cloud decided to save the mango's for later - Zack didn't know of that song yet, and his reaction to the 'Up But Coconut' one was too good to pass up a potentially reoccurring opportunity.

Cloud tilted his head as he looked over his shoulder at Zack, "I... forget. Did you like cherries?" Raising a single red cherry to his own lips, Cloud sucked it into his mouth, holding the stem straight out. Pulling the stem out with a slight tug, Cloud sucked on the ripe fruit in his mouth, half closing his eyes in delight at the taste.

Suddenly, Zack moved. Nothing quite like a SOLDIERS speed, even after seeing it demonstrated many-a-time before, Cloud still jumped a bit, and soon found himself trapped between a hard place and... a hard body. Blinking his blue eyes up at Zack, Cloud waited for his next move.

**~*&*~**

Cloud was topless and pantless, flushed, and so very ready to be taken. So very, very _very ready_. Zack has snapped without too much provocation - seems like he had had a more trying day than Cloud first assumed.

Zack, himself was still fully clothed - even if rather rumpled. Standing at the edge of the bed, he quickly pulled off his top and slipped his pants and boxers down, eager to get to the feast awaiting him on their bed.

Slinking towards his little lover, Zack grinned and propped his arms up on either side of Cloud's head. "That wasn't very nice, Spike..." His voice was a low croon, a seductive sound that only Cloud heard. "First, with the possibility of hot steamy sex, then with the fruit... and now. Now, you wont let me touch you."

**~*&*~**

_Zack seemed to literally _purr _as he moved to nuzzle his lover's neck, kissing and nipping the sensitive skin there as he mumbled, "Bet I can make you need to shower again... many many times, tonight, Spike."_

_"I wont be letting you so much as touch me if you don't let me up now." Feeling Zack's grin he added, "I'm serious, Zack. I need to get back to the apartment."_

_~*&*~_

Beneath him, Cloud shuddered, his eyes fluttering, caught between the equally compelling desires to shut out the world to focus on that curling, smoky sensual voice, or to focus on the vision above him - of carnal lust etched onto the face he adored. "Zack..." Cloud breathed, and Zack knew that Cloud was trying to focus, to remember what it was that he wanted to say. But Zack was not going to make it easy on him.

Leaning down further, Zack just panted on Cloud's chest, right above where his dusky nipples were, letting his moist breath fan across the sensitive flesh. Deciding to keep things above the waist for now, Zack moved upwards, still a mere inch away from the pale flesh stretched over the lithe form, inhaling the heady scent of Cloud and arousal.

He hummed appreciatively, and was delighted as Cloud's legs spread for him. Settling in, accepting the sweet offering but somehow still managing to retain that tortuous distance between their bodies. And Zack could no longer keep it in.

He moved to Cloud's ear, and murmured such sweet promises, sinful promises, erotic promises - Everything, _any_thing, just as long as Cloud would allow him to worship the body as it deserved to be.

"Zack" The teen moaned, "Please, please please please..."

"Please what, sunshine? I can't do anything until you tell me to..."

**~*&*~**

Cloud took a deep breath, and opened his eyes - when had he closed them? - and met the vivid violet ones above his own. "Zack, would you mind lying down, back against the headboard, please?" Saying that as evenly as he could had sapped the remaining restraints of his self control. Oh, but he wanted Zack in him, had wanted Zack in him since having that shower.

Cocking his head to the side slightly, Zack slowly nodded and did as asked. His little lover had something planned. Cloud raised his hips, pulling down the boxers he still had on - _why_, neither knew. But both were happy that the final layer was gone. Cloud settled back onto the sheets in front of Zack, reclining so that he was supporting himself with one elbow, whilst the other hand traveled down his chest, past his abdomen and throbbing cock to the crease between his cheeks. Spreading his legs for easier access and also to display what was there for Zack, Cloud touched the dildo he had put in when he finished having his shower earlier that evening.

Oh, but he was glad this night was coming to a head - he was so needy it _hurt_.

**~*&*~**

Zack watched, spell bound as Cloud toyed a little with the toy in his ass. He knew that as the relationship went on, he'd coax out a sensual side in the blond, but this... _this_, all on his own initiative? Fuck but how he loved the blond...

He shuddered as Cloud moaned, the slow withdrawal of the toy the final torture either was willing to withstand. The desire to take and posses flared anew within Zack, and he could not deny it - not even if he wanted to. Pouncing on the blond, Zack settled at the already stretched and lubed opening, panting slightly at the heat he felt against the head of his cock.

"You, Cloud Strife, deserve a very thorough fucking. I do hope that you are prepared?"

Cloud smiled at that, "Oh, I do believe I am more than sufficiently prepared, Sir, for such a punishment..." And Cloud shifted, just enough that the tip of Zack's member nudged into the hole, just for the briefest of moments.

Shuttering his eyes, Zack murmured, "Well, you asked for it." And slid home in one smooth glide, both moaning and arching into the sensation, so glad that finally, finally they were getting serious.

Finally they would be one.

Zack set a punishing rhythm, and Cloud was too far gone to even think of forming a protest. But he wouldn't have even if he could, this was what he wanted, Zack to lose control, and own him. Body, mind, and soul.

Cloud dragged his blunt fingernails down the muscular back above him, Zack bit at Cloud's neck and shoulder, leaving plenty of marks in his wake. Cloud groaned, inner muscles trembling, feeling the peak approaching, and dreaded the end of their union.

Zack, feeling this, only grew more determined - _close, so close _- and continued to ram into Cloud's prostrate. He then spoke in halting words, "Cloud, baby, cum. Cum for me, you know I love the sounds you make when you do.... Just let go. Cloud, cum for me..."

And Cloud did. A strangled groan poured from his open mouth, his head thrown back, his back arched, legs tightening around Zack's waist, and his channel clamping down on the rod of hard heat driving into him, over and over and over and- 'Oh god, _Zack_!'

Zack stiffened, back muscle's going taught as his head fell down next to Cloud's on the blanket, and released spurts of cum into Cloud's still trembling channel.

**~*&*~**

Slowly, the two lovers regained their bearings. Zack withdrew slowly, allowing both the time to get used to the fact that separation was imminent. Resisting the desire to crumple next to the sated blond, Zack went and retrieved a piece of cloth to clean the worst of it off their bodies.

That tedious task done, Zack lay down next to his Cloud, and pulled the compliant form to his chest, spooning the slighter frame.

And just as he was drifting into sleep, he thought he heard something from Cloud. Shaking his head mentally and deciding it wasn't important, Zack went into a deep sleep.

Why would Cloud be singing about mango's anyway?

**~*&*~**

And done.

Holy crap, I just wrote my first smut. *squees very quietly* Its about 5 to midnight here, and good god... The essay is done, _thank fuck_, and this is to celebrate that, and the fact that I have wonderful perverted insane friends. So, this is not only for Momo and SarrisaDiablo, but all of my luvs.

And Meesteres - my corruption is pretty much complete. I do so hope you are proud...

Disclaimer: If I owned FFVII, I'd give the characters to Momo to do with them as she will. Before that though, I would have kept them in a dungeon. As such, very few would know that they even existed....

As for the two songs mentioned - I do not own them either, and look them up on youtube. They might give you an idea as to the insanity I deal with on a daily basis...

Comments would be fantastic, but it is time for me to post this and sleep. Got a 21st to go to tomorrow...

Love you all! Even you anonymous readers,

Dreamer~


End file.
